Celebrity
by Pysch13
Summary: Finally updated! chapter 7! Jake's kids have never met their mother, and don't know the real truth about her. Until one of them finds a box full of revealing things, and sets out to find her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Celeberty.

Chapter one: Out of the Box

Jake long was 31 years old. He had two twin daughters that were 15 years old named Lindsey and Savannah. He also had a 13 year old boy named Alex and another daughter named Sabrina.

Jake is a single father and shares custody with his ex-wife Gwendolen over Sabrina. Sabrina has a different mother than the other three. Since they share custody Gwen and Jake see each other all the time and get along fairly well, but Jake has not seen Lindsey's, savannah's, or Alex's mother in over 12 years. They never met their mother, well obviously they did but they didnt remember. The three kids beleived that there mom had died in a car crash, thats what Jake told them.

It was a Tuesday, Jake was at work and all the kids were at school. Except Lindsey, she told Jake that she was sick and he believed her, but was she? The doorbell rang and Lindsey answered it.

" Hey, what took you so long?"

" Sorry Lindsey, I didnt want to get here before your father left for work today."

They went upstairs to Lindsey's room and shut the door. Lindsey went to her computer and played some music by her favorite female artist, R.T. Those were just the singers initials, but all the fans called her that.

" Hey, did you remember to bring some?"

" Uh, no. I forgot, Im sorry. Do you think your father has some?"

" He's been single for the past nine years, ever since things went sour with him and Gwen, why would he have any now?"

" So, do you want me to go back to my house and get some?"

" So your mom can catch you. I thought you said she was home from work today. Thats why you told her you were going to school."

" Well, then what should we do, Lindsey?"

" Its not like we need them anyway." Lindsey told him.

" Im 17 and your only 15, I dont want to do something that well both regret. Just check if your father has any left, its not like he'd throw them away."

" Ok, your probably right. I'll go and check."

Lindsey went down stairs. She was humming the lyrics to one of R.T's songs. She went into the garage that a lot of boxes in it. She read the lables to the boxes. Then she found a box, probably the biggest one in there it was labled Porn.

" Jeez dad, I know your a single father of three and sometimes four, but how much do you need?" She said to herself.

She opened the box hoping to find what she needed. ' Maybe you put them in with your porn.' she thought to herself. She saw what was in the box, it was not porn, and it was not what she was looking for either. The box was filled with a lot of stuff in it. She took something out of it.

" A huntsclan uniform? I know dads the American Dragon, but why would he have that?"

She looked at more stuff in the box. She tooke out two matching bracelets that can be worn by males or females. They were the dream charms, but Lindsey didnt know what they were, her dragon master never showed her these before so sh put one on. ' Cool' she thought.

Then in the big box was a smaller box. She opened the smaller box, there was a note in it.

Dear Jake,

_Im so sorry for what I said to you, I know you didnt mean what you said to me. Things dont have to be this way, Jake. Im still in love with you. I have very good news too I thought you should know. They all loved my performance. They said I could even be something someday. Look, I know I shouldn't have just left you after our disagrement. Im willing to make things right again. I hate all the fights and agruments we' ve been having lately and I realize that they were my fault, Im sorry._

Love, Rose.

" Rose? Whose Rose? This is dated 12 years ago. Could dad have cheated on mom. Wait, could this be from mom?"

She thought about these questions, now becomming very interested with this box. Her thoughts were then interupted.

" Lindsey! You ok down there, did you find any?" He yelled to her.

" No. Not yet. Just wait a sec."

She looked back in the small box that was in the big box and inside it she found another box.

" What kind of game is this?" she said aloud to herself.

She opened the small box that was in the big box that was in the even bigger box. In this box is what suprised Lindsey the most. There were pictures in this box. One was of Jake and a girl at a dance together.

" I know this girl."

She could still hear the music from her room.

" This is... R.T!

"Wait, R.T stands for Rose Thorn, and the letter was written by someone named Rose."

She looked at another picture. Rose and Jake were standing next to each other, each of them was holding a baby girl in there arms and were smiling.

" Oh my god." She wispered so lowly she could barely hear it herself.

She turned to the next picture. The two baby girls were from the previous photo were in this picture. They were two or three years old, and were standing next to Jake and Rose. Rose was holding a baby boy that was probably a few months old.

" This isnt just a picture. This is a picture of me, mom, dad, Savannah, and Alex.

Looking in the box of pictures she found one last box.

" What can I possibly find now' Lindsey thought.

She took out the box. It was much smaller than the other boxes wich meant there was no way she would find another box inside of it. She opened it, inside was a wedding ring and a ripped peace of paper that said. Im sorry.


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 2 : Runaway **

Later that night Lindsey, savannah, alex, and Jake were eating dinner.( sabrina was with her mother.) Everyone was talking to one another except Lindsey.

" hey, Lindsey, you ok?" alex asked her

" yeah you've been quieter than normal, your always talking, even when your sick." savannah added.

" Ive just been thinking about things." she said.

She had been thinking about what she discovered in the garage earlier. She looked over at jake ' how could you just lie to us?' she thought. ' We wouldve found out about mom sooner or later.' Then she thought of a plan.

" So, dad. How come we have no pictures of mom?" ' Hell never get out of this one' she thought.

If jake wasnt going to tell her the truth then she had to force it out of him. Then Jake reached in his pocket to make his cell phone ring.

" I should take this. Could be the hospital. " he said

Jake was a docter along with Trixi. He left the room to pretend to answer the phone.

" Hey, kids I have to go." he lied

After dinner Lindsey went up to her room, Savannah followed. Lindsey went on her computer and Savannah sat on Lindseys bed.

" So, what are you hidding?" savannah asked her

" I dont know what your talking about." Lindsey answered

" Dont be dumb, I know you better than anyone in the world, and I know your hidding something."

" Savannah look-

Lindsey was interupted by Savannahs cell phone ringing. So savannah answered it.

" Hey vannessa, whats up?"

The girl on the other line talked for a few minutes.

" No Way! Are you serious?"

" Well when is it?"

" I cant believe it, how did you get them?"

" Your parents are awesome, you know that."

" Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

" What was that about?" Lindsey asked

" Your not gonna believe it, vannessa's parents got her tickets to a R.T concert!"

This made Lindsey happy and sad at the same time. Happy because this meant her mom was going to be in N.Y.C and sad because she and Vannessa hated each other, which meant she wasnt invited.

" Im so happy for you." Lindsey said

" Oh, I forgot that you dont get along with Vannessa." Savannah said

Vannessa and Lindsey got into a fight the day Savannah introduced them and they both got suspened. Vannessa got suspened for three days and Lindsey was suspended for five.

" If it hurts you that much I wont go."

" No, i wont make you miss this. Have fun, ok."

" Oh thank you Lindsey."

Savannah got up and hugged her sister.

" So whens the concert?" Lindsey asked

" Friday night."

**Friday Morning**

Savannah was over Vannessa's house to choose what they were going to wear, Alex was at his friends house playing video games, and Sabrina was still with her mother. So that left Jake and Lindsey alone together.

" Dad, would you lie to me?"

" No, of coarse not. I love you."

" Mom died in a car accident, right?"

" Yeah, I really miss her." Lindsey knew that part was true

" Were you with her when her car crashed?"

" Yeah, I was."

" Did you get hurt?"

" Only a little."

Lindsey could not believe this. Her father was lying right to her face, just like he had her entire life.

" Why are you asking me these questions?"

" I... I wish she were alive." she said very sadly

Lindsey started crying, but they were not real tears. They were apart of her plan of getting Jake to tell her the truth.

" I wish she was to." Jake said.

He took Lindsey in his arms and hugged her.

" I have to go to work. Will you be ok alone?"

" yeah, dont worry."

" Bye" jake said kissing her cheek.

" Bye dad."

**Later that day**

Alex came home to find Lindsey missing.

" Lindsey! Lindsey! Are you home?" no answer

He took out his cell phone and called Lindseys. There was no answer. So he called savannah.

" Hey Savy, do you know where Lindsey is? Shes not home and I tried her cell."

" I dont know, shes not with me. Maybe you should call dad."

" Hes at the hospital, what if hes busy."

" Then call you girlfriends house." Savannah chuckled

" Shes not my girlfriend!"

He and Angel were best friends, and he hated it when people said they were a couple. Angel is Trixi's and Spud's daughter. They also had a 15 year old named Johnny.

" Just call there, ok."

" Why would she be there?"

" Because Johnny has a crush on her."

" Johnny doesnt have a crush on Lindsey."

" Im a girl, I know these things."

Lindsey did have a boyfriend and it definatley wasnt Johnny. Alex called there house and Angel answered.

" Hey, Angel is Lindsey there by any chance."

" Nope, its just me and Johnny."

" OK I'll see you at school on monday, ok."

" Alright, bye."

A few hours later Jake left work. He picked up Savannah on his way home.

" Hey dad, do you know where Lindsey is?" Savannah asked

" I dont know she should be home."

Shes not home, Alex called before and told me. I told him to call Angel but he never told me if she was there."

" Lets hope she was." jake said

They got home and walked inside to find a panicing Alex.

" I looked everywhere, shes not at anyones house and shes not answering her cell phone."

" This is my fault." Savannah confesed.

" How is it your fault?" Jake and Alex said together.

" R.T is her favorite singer and I was about to go to her concert without her."

" Actually, I think its my fault." Jake said

" Why." the kids said

" She asked me a lot of questions before and she thought I would lie to her."

" Dad she thinks everyone lies to her." Alex said

" No she doesnt." Savannah argued back.

Then the doorbell rang.

" Its vannessa." Savannah said.

" Go, have fun. We'll call you if we find Lindsey." Jake told her.

**Lindseys P.O.V**

Lindsey was running, she was being chased by dogs. The dogs had been chasing her for a while, and Lindsey was getting tired. She ran into an ally that was a dead end. The dogs cornered her in, then one dog jumped on her and started bitting her. Three other dogs went over her and were growling. You could her Lindseys screams for help, but no one was there, it was completly desserted. The one dog grabbed her leg with his teeth and started pulling it.

**At The Concert.**

" This is awesome." one of Savannah's friends said

" Yeah and my parents havent even embaressed me yet." Vannessa said

" Hey are you all having fun tonight?" R.T said to the audience. They replied with loud screaming and whistling.

" Ok this is my last song." She said

**Back to Lindsey**

" Hey, get away." someone yelled from behind

The person ran down the ally and scared the dogs away.

" Hey kid, you ok?" the women asked

" Im ok, my arm and leg are bleeding, but its not that bad."

Lindsey got a better look at the person, it was Rose.

" Hey, your Rose Thorn, is your concert over?

" Yeah its over, what are you doing out here kid?"

" I ran away from home."

" Thats not good, your family must be worried about you. Why did you run away?"

" I just found out my fathers been lying to me my entire life."

" Well, that sucks. You want a ride home?"

" No! My dad will kill me. Cant I go with you?"

" You'd have to go home eventually."

" No i wouldnt. i could be with you."

" Why would I want to take you with me?"

" Because I love you."

" If I took everyone that told me they loved me to my house there would be no space for anything. And trust me I have a big mansion."

" But I really do love you." Lindsey said sounding almost despret.

" Look kid, I cant just take some random teenager to my house with me."

" I wouldnt be just some random teenager."

" Your parents would look for you and if I got caught keeping you I could be in a lot of trouble."

" Dont you want a kid?"

" Sure, when the time is right."

" And the time wasnt right years ago?"

Rose became confused. She had no idea this girl was her daughter.

" Look, i have to go." Rose said

Then she turned around and started walking away. Lindsey grabbed her by the arm, she wasnt going to loose her mother.

" Kid! Let go!" Rose yelled at her

But Lindsey wouldnt let go, so Rose threw her to the ground. Then Lindsey started crying.

" Im sorry, ok. But you have to understand, I cant take you with me. You seem like a good kid, but i cant even trust you."

" Dont you even want me?" Lindsey asked

" Im sure your parents want you."

" No they dont."

"What makes you say that?"

" My moms never been there for me and my dads a liar. I dont want to go back."

Rose reached out a hand to help Lindsey off the ground. Then she noticed something. She saw Lindsey's hand, It had the mark of the huntsclan. Suddenly things came together, the girl was Lindsey. Rose smiled and hugged her.

" I love you too. Lindsey."

" You know?" Lindsey said

" I'll let you spend the night, but your going with your father tomorrow."

Rose and Lindsey went to Roses apartment and they lyed next to each other on a bed. They stayed up nearly all night talking about things. They told each other everything that had happened their entire lives, they left nothing out.

" Lindsey, I didnt just leave you know. Things between your father and I werent working out and I couldnt stay any longer."

" I know mom, I understand. Can I tell you something?"

" Anything."

" And you wont get mad at me?"

" Im just so happy your here, no matter what it is I wont get mad."

" Well, I have a boyfriend and hes older."

" How much older?"

" 18."

" Wow." Rose said

" Are you mad at me?"

" No, does your father know?"

" No, hed kill me. Especially if he knew it was Brads son."

" Brad always picked on your father."

" Mom..."

" What."

"... I slept with him."

" So, are you mad at me now?"

" No, where you safe?"

" Every time mom, I swear."

Rose put her arm around Lindsey and started stroking her black hair. She looked at the clock, it was five a.m.

" You should go home now."

" When will I see you again?"

" Im leaving New York on Monday."

" Im gonna miss you mom." Lindsey said sadly

" We'll stay in contact. Do you have myspace?"

" Yeah i'll add you."

**Back at the Longs house.**

Lindsey snuke in through her bedroom window and walked down stairs.

" Lindsey! Where have you been!?" Jake asked

" Did you ever check my room?"

" Uhm, Alex did right?" Jake said

" No, but I called for you."

" I went to sleep."

Jake went over to Lindsey and gave her a big hug.

" I thought I lost you." He whispered.

**I dont know but I didnt really like the way this chapter turned out. It took long to post because I kept trying to end the chapter but never found a good way to.**


	3. Disney World or Disney Land

_**chapter 3: Disney World or Disney Land.**_

**Sunday**.

"Hey girls your brother and I are going to church."

Alex has to make his confirmation in a few months and his church wants the students making confirmation to sign in every sunday at mass. Lindsey was in her room with the door shut. She was on myspace talking to two different people at the same time. One of these people was her boyfriend, and Brad's son. The other was her mother, Rose.

" So, what are you doing now?" Lindsey sent to both of them.

" Talking to you." her boyfriend replied.

" Packing." Rose said

" Since your not doing anything want to come over and sleep with me?" Lindsey said

" What?!?!" Rose replied.

Lindsey ment to send that to her boyfriend.

" Sorry mom I didnt mean to send that!"

" Ok, I'm definatly not your mom." her boyfriend replied.

Lindsey obviously ment to send that one to Rose.

" I'm sorry I got confussed." she said to both of them.

" Confussed about what" savannah said reading the computer screen.

" Nothing. I didnt hear you come in."

" You lied." Savannah said

' How does she always know?' Lindsey thought.

" I'm not lying im just talking to my friends."

" Thats how I know your lying. Now tell me since when did you get friends, and by the way I ment yesterday. You werent in your room. You went out somewhere."

" How do you know these things?"

" You really want to know?"

" Yes."

" The human heart beats differently when the person its inside of tells a lie. And besides your nose twitches when you lie."

" No way." Lindsey said feeling her nose.

" Yeah, so where were you."

" I'm not telling you. Its none of your buissness."

" Fine, fine. I will respect your privacy."

" Hey kid, you still there?" popped up on the computer screen.

" Who's Rose?" Savannah asked

" She's my um, guidence conselor." Lindsey said scaredly hidding her nose

" Are you ok, Lindsey?"

" Yeah, of coarse. Why do you ask?"

" Well, your acting weird, your lieing to everyone, you were asking dad questions the other day, and now your friends with your guidence conselor on myspace, and... OH MY GOD! She took my place on your top 8! Whats up with that?"

" Are we on for dinner tonight?" for boyfriend asked.

" Who's that now? Your social studies teacher?"

Lindsey hated her social studies teacher. He hated anything that had to do with magic, so he and Rotwood are like rivals, and he hated Lindsey.

" No. Hes my, tutor."

" Since when do you have a tutor?"

" Since I stared failing math and science."

She was also failing social studies but everyone already knew that.

" You need help." Savannah said

" you know what savannah? Maybe I do."

" Hey Lindsey, Where did you go?" Rose asked

" No where, I have to go." lindsey typed back

" Ok, I love you. Bye."

" Love you too. Bye." Lindsey typed in.

" Did you just tell the guidence conselor that you loved her?" Savannah asked.

Lindsey just ignored the question.

" Hey Lindsey, I have to go. Im failing Mr. Gadzook's class and I need to study." Her boyfriend wrote.

MR. Gadzooks was the social studies teacher.

" Your tutor is failing the same class hes helping you in?" Savannah asked.

" Ok, I love you. Bye." She wrote to him.

" Love you too. Bye."

" You love your guidence conselor and your tutor?" Savannah said

" I love all of Gods childred, ok." Lindsey said.

" You know what Lindsey?"

" What?"

" You scare me sometimes."

" Good, then I have completed my goal in life." Lindsey said

" Whatever. Tell dad I'm at Vannessas house when he gets back."

" Will do." Lindsey said.

Finally she was alone. Church had another forty minutes left so that gave her enough time. She snuke out of the house, grabbed her bike and headed for Roses appartment.

**At Roses Appartment**

Rose was lying in her bed. Next her was her boyfriend, they were both naked. Her boyfriends name was Luke. She didnt really love him, she knew what she was getting herself into when they started dating.

" I should leave." He said. " I've got places to go and women to see."

He had more than one lover. And he wasnt afraid to talk about it. All of the girls that are involved with him know that they are not the only one hes with, and he doesnt try to hide it from them.

" Yeah. Ok." Rose said.

They both got dressed and he left. He walked out the building.

" Move out of the way!" he heard someone yell.

He turned but it was too late. The person was on a bike and ran into him. He fell to the floor and the person flew off the bike, faceplanting the ground.

" Im so sorry." Lindsey said.

" No, dont worry about it."

Lindsey ran inside leaving her bike on the ground next to a small splat of blood where her head hit concrete. She knocked on Roses door.

" Hey Lindsey, What are you doing here?" Rose said.

" I missed you mom." they hugged each other.

" I only have thirty minutes." Lindsey said.

" What happened to your forehead?"

" I ran over a guy trying to get her fast enough."

" aww, Lindsey. You shouldnt have come."

" Why not?"

" I'm not going to be able to see you again. I dont want you to get attached."

" I'm sorry mom, but I really missed you."

" Thats ok, but theres really nothing to do here and we cant go out."

Then Lindsey's cell phone rang

" Hi Lindsey, I saw savannah leaving your house so can I come over?"

Rose over heard Lindseys boyfriend.

" Go." she said to her daughter.

" Yeah come over." lindsey said to her boyfriend and hung up the phone. She started to cry.

" Mom... I already miss you." she said with tears pouring down her face. Rose gave her daughter a big hug.

" Kid, you have no idea." Rose said. Then Lindsey left and went to her house.

**One Month Later, June 21, 12:00 a.m.**

All the kids in the Long family house were asleep. Jasmin was with them again. Jake was awake. He went to the basement and took out his cell phone and he dialed a number.

" Your a day late." the voice on the other line said.

" Give me a break, ok. I have a job you know and four kids to take care of."

" Well, I have a job too."

" At twelve a.m.?"

" Your forgeting its 9 pm in California."

" Well I forgot about the time difference."

" So what happened over the last three years?" the voice asked

" Nothing really, kids got older, savannah has a boyfriend now."

" And not Lindsey?"

" No. I heard you were in New York for a while."

" Yeah, I had a concert."

" Savannah went to it with her friends."

" She did? Thats great! Did she have fun?"

" You know she did."

" So, what do you have planned for July 7th."

" I was thinking Disney world. Its been a while."

" Why not Disney land?"

" Disney world is bigger."

" So, you should go to Disney land."

" I want to go to Disney world."

" Is it booked yet?"

" No."

" Great! Then Disney land is perfect."

" Whats the big deal with Disney Land?"

" Its closer."

" Rose, I know its been a while since school for you, getting pregnant and dropping out and all, while I graduated and went to college for eight years, but florida is closer to New York than California."

" I didnt mean closer to you."

" Then closer to what?'

" Me."

" Rose, no. Thats not a good idea."

" Its there sixteenth birthday, theyre old enough to know the truth."

" And are Alex and Jasmin ready to know the truth?"

" Im not related to Jasmine."

" No, but shes going with us."

" Jake, I just want to get them something."

" you dont need to." Jake said

" But I want to."

" They think your dead, so dont worry about it."

" I want to get them a car."

" And hows that going to get to us. Your not comming."

" I will send it."

" Rose."

" Not the car, the money. Just ask them what car they want tell me the coast and I will send you the money."

" Alright, fine. You can buy them the car, you happy?"

" Yes Jake, thank you so much."

" So, do you have a boyfriend?"

" Sort of. Do you have a boyfriend?"

" Yes. I mean girlfriend."

" Do the kids like her?"

" They dont know about her."

" How long have you been with this girl?"

" Remeber the talk we had three years ago."

" You mean on June 20th the day you were supposed to call me again?"

" Remember I told you then that I just met someone."

" yeah."

" Well, its the same girl."

Rose felt a little jealous of this girl. Who was she to be sneeking around with Jake without anyone knowing? And for three years she hasnt even had a relationship that lasted that long yet, since Jake of coarse.

" The kids dont know?" Rose said

" They dont need to know."

" So, hows Link?" Jake said changing the subject.

" He's good he just graduated highschool, hes going to Hearst College."

**Hearst College is from the T.V show ****Veronica Mars.**

" Thats good for him." Jake said.

" Jake..."

" Yes?"

" ... Please dont go to Florida."

" What?"

" I miss you Jake, I want to see you."

" Rose, I have a girlfriend."

" That the kids dont even know about." Rose said a little angrily.

" I cant see you, you know what will happen."

" What will happen?"

" I wont want to leave you." Jake said

" Jake I -"

Rose stopped talking, she realized that Jake had hung up the phone.

**At Trixi's / Spud's**

" So, whats that?" Angel asked.

" It's a ring for Lindsey." Johnny said.

" Your proposing! Thats so sweet." Angel said.

" Its for her birthday."

" Let me see it." Trixi said.

" Wow, thats nice. You sure know how to please a lady." Trixi said.

" Well, thank you."

The phone Rang.

" Hello, this is Trixi Spudinskii."

" Hey Trixi, remember me?"

Trixi was speechless.

" Ok, I will do all the talking. So I understand you have two kids, right?"

" Uh, yeah. I do." Trixi was still in shock.

" So, are they fans?"

" You have no idea." Trixi said looking over at her daughter who was dancing to one of Roses songs that was being sung in Japanese.

" Perfect." Rose said.

**Note to reader : Jake and Roses wedding day was June 20th. After being apart for a few years Rose called Jake on the day they got married on. They decided to call each other every three years on June 20th. This was only there second conversation since they got divorced.**


	4. In the Shadows

**Celebrity**

**Chapter 4: ****In the Shadows**

So in this chapter there is not a lot of Lindsey or her brothers or sisters. Rose is in it though, she is the main character of this chapter. this chapter was mostly maid to give a plot for an upcomming chapter, and thats it really. So the last chapter ended in a conversation between Rose and Trixi, which is how this chapter is going to start. Also Gregory, and Fred Nerk are in this chapter, but not a lot. And dont worry the chapter will get good towards the end.

**At Trixi's / Spud's**

" So, whats that?" Angel asked.

" It's a ring for Lindsey." Johnny said.

" Your proposing! Thats so sweet." Angel said.

" Its for her birthday."

" Let me see it." Trixi said.

" Wow, thats nice. You sure know how to please a lady." Trixi said.

" Well, thank you."

The phone Rang.

" Hello, this is Trixi Spudinskii."

" Hey Trixi, remember me?"

Trixi was speechless.

" Ok, I will do all the talking. So I understand you have two kids, right?"

" Uh, yeah. I do." Trixi was still in shock.

" So, are they fans?"

" You have no idea." Trixi said looking over at her daughter who was dancing to one of Roses songs that was being sung in Japanese.

" Perfect." Rose said.

**Beginning of Chapter 4.**

" Rose, why are you calling me?"

" Maybe I just missed talking to an old friend."

" What do you want with my kids?"

" Well, if I remember correctly I am Johnny's godmother."

( I never believed that Trixi hated Rose)

" Well, I was returning the favor." Trixi said

" So, Jakes going to Florida soon."

" Yes he is, and hes taking Jasmine and Sabrina with him as well as your kids."

" So since Jake wont be in the area, I was wondering if I could stop by."

" Why do you want to come over? There must be more to it than meeting my kids."

" I just want to know."

" Want to know what?" Trixi asked

" Well, everything. I want to know about my kids, your kids, and... Jakes girlfriend."

" So thats why you want to come over. Your jealous."

" Dont go there Trixi."

" Admit it, your jealous."

" Look, I have a boyfriend and we've been together for a while but theres a catch, and well... Im not happy."

" What do you mean your not happy?"

" Well, Im lonely." Rose confessed.

" What could you possibly be lonely about? Your famous, you have a lot of fans that are crazy about you, your rich, you could have anything you want."

" Anything except what matters to me the most. Whats the point in having all that I have if theres no one to share it with? I am lonely, I miss my kids, I miss you and Spud, I miss my old house, and I want to see you all again, Im not going to be there for my daughters sixteenth birthday, or there prom night, or anything at all!"

" Girl, you need to talk to Jake and demand some kind of custody."

" You dont understand Trixi. I dont just want to see my kids... I want Jake, I still love him."

" Wow, all these years, and your not over him."

" Of coarse I'm not, leaving him twelve years ago was the worst thing I've ever done."

" But then you wouldnt have become a singer."

" I would trade the money, the fame, the popularity, all my awards, and everything else I have to be with him again."

" Thats deep, girl. But he does have a girlfriend."

" I know, but do you think he loves her?"

" I dont know what that boy is thinking anymore."

" Look, I talked to Lindsey."

" What? How?"

" I ran into her in an ally way. She was being attacked by dogs."

" Wow, so did you tell her?"

" She already found out, apparently Jake has a box with all my stuff in it."

" So youve been in contact with her?"

" I talk to her as much as possible, but I dont want her to get attached."

" You know what? You should come over here, It would be nice. I could invite everyone, we could all talk."

" That sounds great, When should I come?"

" July 7th, thats when they leave for disney world, you could sleep at my house if you want."

" Ok, well I'll see you."

" Goodbye Rose."

" Did I hear you correctly?" Spud asked

" Yes, she going to come here July 7th."

" Woah, thats huge." spud said

" Yeah, were inviting everybody, but we cant let Jake know."

" Sounds good to me." Spud said

**Long Residence**

" Ha! You had an extiction! Whoes the master?" Alex said.

**They were playing a video game called Pikman 2**

" Definatley not you." Savannah said.

" Please, my blue pikman dominate." Alex said.

" Blues got nothing on the red fire pikman." Savannah said

" Forget it guys, Yellow pikman rule." Lindsey said.

"Yeah? Then why'd I just get your marble?" Savannah asked

" Cause your a lucky ducky." Alex said

" Haha, your not funny." Savannah said.

" Would ya look at the time, I better get to my room." Lindsey said

" Your room? What do you got to do in there?" Alex asked

" Its not my fault I'm addicted to myspace." Lindsey answered

" Thats why I dont have myspace, its a complete waist of time and its over addicting."

" No. Its because your a dork with no friends." Savannah said

" No, you forgot Angel." Lindsey said.

" Oh yeah, hows your girlfriend?"

**" Shes not my girlfriend!!!" ** Alex yelled, angrily

" I think shes pretty." Jasmine said walking into the room.

" Yeah, I like her hair." Sabrina said.

Angels hair was pink, and I never mentioned this but Sabrina is eleven and Jasmine is nine.

" She is kind of beautiful." Lindsey said.

Angel was Spud's color, she was a good hight for her age, her hair was medium length, she had brown eyes, and her hair was naturally brown when it wasnt pink, which was rare.

" Definatley not what I would call an ugly duckling." Savannah said

" Why cant I have a brother?" Alex said looking up, asking god.

" Oh, come on were not that bad." Savannah said play punching his shoulder.

" Hey, you kids done packing?" Jake said looking into the room

" Yeah." the girls said in union

" Totally." Alex said

" Good." Jake said leaving the room. Lindsey got up and followed him.

" Dad. Can we talk?" She asked

" Sure about what?"

" Well, I have this friend."

" Oh, a friend huh."

" Yeah and she has a boyfriend."

" She does?"

" Yeah, Its Austin. You know brads son."

" Woah! What?"

" Dad I told you its my friend."

" Do I look like an idiot to you?" Jake said.

" No, dad come on. I would never lie to you, and you would never lie to me, right?" Lindsey asked

" Of coarse I wouldnt."

" Besides, Austin's eighteen, thats just gross." Lindsey lied.

" Yeah, I guess, so continue on."

" Ok, so shes my age and one night when she was with Austin, she wanted to, you know. So they did do it, and ever since then they've been, you know doing it. Do you think thats a good idea?"

" You said she was your age?"

" yeah, shes 15."

" Does she know that Austin just turned nineteen?"

" Yeah, she knows."

" Well, thats a very bad idea. If she gets pregnant and Austin leaves her, it would be very bad."

" But there in love."

"Alot of people think that they've fallen in love. Then one day your wife cheats on you and moves out of the house. Then she tries to make things right, and once you give her the chance she just bails on you."

" Uhm... where did that come from?"

" Huh? Oh, just forget it."

" Oh, ok."

" So you excited? Going to disney world tomorrow."

" Yeah, I cant wait to go." Lindsey said.

**July 7th**

So Jake and the kids all woke up very early to make it to the plane. Once they got to the airport they waited a while and eventually boarded the plane and took off for Florida. Meanwhile Rose was also getting on a plane, from California to New York. Trixi and Spud told there kids about Rose and everything that has happened with her and Jake. Of coarse they were very shocked about it. They needed Fu, Loa Shi, Susan, John ( who knows the family secret), Spud, Trixi,and even Fred Nerk to convince them its the truth. Jake and the gang made it to Florida before Rose got to New York (duh) once they got to Florida they stayed at The All Star Hotel, which is a disney hotel. It was very nice and they liked it. Rose arrived in New York about two hours after that. As she made her way towards trixi's/Spud's house she started having a lot of memories.

**FlashBack **

_"Jake this is amazing"_

_" Its all for you." Jake said_

_" Wow, they are so beautiful." Rose Said_

_" Yeah, this is my first time seeing them."_

_Jake was flying in the sky as the American Dragon and Rose was on his back. They left the U.S and flew to Canada, they were looking at the Northern Lights._

_" I wish I could spend more time with you." Jake said_

_" I know, but the huntsman."_

_" You should leave the Huntsman."_

_" And go where Jake?"_

_" Your parents are out here somewhere, we can find them."_

_" Where will I stay until we do find them, if we find them."_

_" Stay with me Rose."_

_" Jake, your so sweet. I want to go with you, I really do but I just cant."_

_" I want us to be together, no more short visits. I want the real deal."_

_" How?"_

_" Marry me."_

_" What?"_

_" I have a ring, well not with me. So what do you say?"_

_" Jake, of coarse. I love you so much!"_

_" I love you too Rose."_

_Jake flew to the ground and they kissed. They were only fifteen at this time, Rose was not yet pregnant and she and Jake slept together for the first time that night. Which is how rose got pregnant with the twins. Getting pregnant was also a good excuse to tell Jakes parents about why they were getting married, because they never would have allowed it at 15._

**End FlashBack.**

Rose kept walking, then she stopped. She found herself standing infront of Filmore Millard High ( I think thats right.) She thought about all the things that happened in that school. How Rotwood almost exposed Jakes dragon form, how brad never left her alone, how she met the oracle twins one day when the went there, and then how she got pregnant and dropped out. It was summer so no one was at the school, it looked so empty. Rose continued on walking. Then she stopped again. She saw something, something she forgot about entirley, she forgot that shed have to pass it to get to Spud's and Trixi's house. She looked at it, anyone else would just think of it as any ordinary house, but not Rose. Memories started flooding her mind, the good memories and the bad ones. She looked at the driveway. It was the same driveway that her kids walked on only hours ago, because the building standing behind it was her old house.

**Florida**

" Why is it so hot?" Alex asked

" Because we went south, stupid." Savannah answered.

" This hotel is nice." Sabrina said.

" Yeah, its the same hotel we stayed at six years ago." Lindsey said

" So, dad when is the family reunion?" Jasmine asked

" Tomorrow, were gonna meet Gregory and fly there."

" But I cant fly yet, and neither can Jasmine." Sabrina said

" I will carry you." Savannah said, Sabrina smiled, she loved flying with her sister.

" And I will cary Jasmine." Alex said.

" Uhm, what about me?" Lindsey said.

Lindsey was the only one that had the mark of the huntsclan, and she was the only one with no sign of dragon powers.

" Dont worry I got you." Jake said.

Lindsey nodded and walked over towards a window. She stared out of it day dreaming about Rose.

" Hey you ok." Savannah asked

" What? Oh, yeah im fine."

" Lindsey, whats really the matter? Why have you been acting so strange lately?"

" Ive just had a lot on my mind, thats all."

Someone then knocked on the door to their hotel room. Jake walked over and opened it.

" Hey cousin, long time no see."

" Hey Gregory, I thought you were comming tomorrow."

" Yeah well, I couldnt wait to see you again, and your kids."

" So I heard Alex just got his dragon powers."

" You better beleive I did." Alex said.

" Thats very good." Gregory said

**Meanwhile At Trixi's and Spud's**

" So when is Rose comming?" Angel asked.

" Dont worry, she should be here any minute now." Spud answered.

They heard the doorbell ring.

" Is it her?" Johnny asked.

Trixi went over to answer it.

" Hey, kids so is she here yet?"

It was Fu dog at the door.

" No, we thought you were her." Trixi answered.

" Good, me and the old man wanted to get her first."

**Rose's P.O.V ( point of veiw)**

Rose was walking down the street, making her way to Trixi's/Spud's house. She was at a part of New York where no one was around. Which was good because that ment no crazy fans. She kept walking, thats when she heard something. It was like a rustle but a little different. She started to get that feeling, the one when you feel like someone is watching you but everywhere you look you dont see anyone at all.

Rose kept walking ignoring the noise she heard. Then she heard the noise again, louder this time. The person was getting closer. Rose stopped walking.

" Show yourself." she said, but nothing happened.

It could just be a fan, or maybe a rat. Yeah it was probably just a rat. Rose kept walking trying to forget she heard the noise completly. She heard it agian, comming from her left. She looked over and saw nothing. Then she heard it from her right, again she looked over and again nothing was there.

Then the noise started surronding her, whatever it was there was more than one, maybe two or three. She got ready to fight.

" Dont get scared, Im not about to fight you." Rose heard someone say. It was man, his voice was a little deep but not a lot. It sounded so familiar.

" Yeah, chillax." another man said, his voice not as deep. You could tell he was younger.

" Hey, thats my word! You theif only I can say it." Another man said also younger than the first man.

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Silence!" The first man yelled.

These voices were all too familiar, Rose imediatley figured out whoes they were once she heard the two younger men argue.

" Huntsman, what do you want?" She asked.

The huntsman, #88, and #89 all stepped out of the shadows to show themselves.

" Hello huntsgirl, long time no see." The huntsman said.

" Why are you here?" Rose asked.

" I just want to talk, is all." He replyied.

" Yeah well, I've got somewhere to be."

" Not as the famous R.T you dont." #88 said.

" We made a deal huntsman." Rose said.

" And I've kept it, have you?"

" Of coarse I have."

" Oh, really?" #89 said.

**Back at Trixi's and Spud's.**

" Wow, you think she would be here by now." Fu said.

" Maybe shes just running a little late." Trixi said.

" Or maybe she got tackled by fans." Angle said.

" I dont think fans can hold her up this long." Loa Shi said.

Then the doorbell rang, Spud went over to answer it.

" Hello" He said.

" Hey, Spud I didnt see you in a while." the voice said.

" Yeah, Its been a long time." He answered.

" So, is Rose here yet?" the person asked, it was male.

" No, we thought you were her." Spud said.

" Oh, sorry." The voice said, It was Fred Nerk.

" Awww, I was hoping you were her." Angel said.

**Back To Rose.**

" Yes really." Rose said.

" Then explain this." The huntsman said. He held up a picture of Rose hugging Lindsey in the ally way when they first met.

" Look, we just happened to run into each other. It was a coincidence." Rose explained.

" And have you had further contact with her?"

" Only a little." Rose said.

" Then you have brooken your part of the deal." The Huntsman said.

" Ok so I have brooken my part of the deal."

" I think you better come with us." The huntsman said.

Rose bowed her head.

" Yes master." Rose said following him, in the opposite direction of where she was originally going.

Once they were gone two people walked out of the shadows.

" So, thats her? One of them asked, it was male.

" Yes, it is sir." the other one said, also male.

" Very good. We'll strike when the huntsmaster least expects it."

" And what about the girl?"

" Shes mine."

Well, I guess this is a good place to end this chapter. The only reason this chapter was written was to set the next plot of the story. Which will be up in the next seven days. For all of you that are reading my other fanfic The Underground, it will be updated soon. Also if your reading it theres a spoiler in chapter 2 of this fanfic for it. Its not that hard to find, well I made it so I dont really know. And I plan on putting Nigel, Fred Nerk, and Gregory in other chapters, I want them to be in it more, and Nigel has been in this fanfic before. Hes just someone that was pretending he was someone hes not. What I mean is he just used a fake first name. He wasnt being an imposter or anything, you find out who he is... eventually. And hes not one of the people that walked out of the shadows either.


	5. mmmmm, Pie

_**Celebrity**_

I know, its been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. It took long cause I changed a lot of stuff in this chapter. It used to be a lot longer, and I do mean a lot. There's a little Fu/Johnny humor in this chapter. Well, I hop you enjoy reading it. And for the people that have been reveiwing... You guys rock!

_Chapter 5: mmmmm...Pie._

Trixi, Spud, and everyone else waited for Roses arrival, which never happened. Rose never came to there house, being caught by the huntsman she had no choice but to bail on them.

Meanwhile in Florida Jake and the kids went to Gregory's private island in the Florida keys. Jasmine and Sabrina met those relatives for the first time. They were all having lots of fun on their vacation. They had a dragon competion, in which Jake won of coarse. Gregory is actually a lot better than he was before.

At the huntsclan mansion...

" I dont see why you need me." Rose said.

" By making contact with your daughter you have broken your part of the deal. Which is why I'm breaking my part."

" No."

" You knew the coinciquences."

" Please dont hurt him."

" Him? You mean your precious dragon boy? Oh no, hes not the one getting hurt."

' Then who?' Rose though, the Huntsman saw the look of confusion on her face.

" Your daughter."

" What! That wasnt apart of the deal."

" The deal was that if you didnt make contact with them, then I wouldnt hurt them. Your daughter is one of them."

" No! She doesnt have dragon powers."

" You think I would fall for your lies?"

" She has the mark of the huntsclan, thats how I reconized her."

" No matter, you have two other kids that would make a delicous dinner."

' Ewww' Rose thought remembering how she used to like the taste of dragon meat.

" But, you cant!" Rose exclaimed

" Oh, I can." The huntsman said.

" Come on, there must be something else I can do for you in replacement of that."

The huntsman thought about it for about a minute.

" Well?" Rose asked.

" Where were you going when I found you?"

" I was going to see Trixi, there's nothing in our agreement that says I cant see Trixi, Spud, and their kids."

" You know what? There is something you can do for me."

" Anything." Rose said.

" You know Trixi's kids."

" Yes." Rose said, hoping that this wasnt going where she thought it would.

" You can bring me them, then you'll be off the hook."

" Never! I wont do that to Trixi."

" Fine, then I guess I'm about to have a very tastey dinner."

" No! Please dont, their are other ways." Rose pleaded.

" Beg."

" What?" Rose asked.

" I said beg."

" Thats what you want?"

" Bow." The huntsman said.

Rose did as he told her. She felt like a fool.

" Now, kiss the feet."

" Kiss the-?"

" Kiss the feet." the huntsman repeated.

Rose hated the huntsman being able to control her like this. But, what else could she have done? So she kissed his feet as asked.

" Good pupet." the huntsman said.

" Anything else?" Rose asked.

" Yes, you could go out and slay me a dragon."

" What?" Rose asked, anoyed.

" It doesnt matter what dragon, I just want a dragon."

" I left the huntsclan, and with a lot of hard work and convincing you let me go."

The huntsman licked his lips

" I can taste the dragons already." He said.

" Ok, ok. A dragon, got it."

" Now thats a good pupet."

Rose gave him a dirty look.

" What, you said you didnt like being called huntsgirl."

Rose ignored him and started walking towards the exit.

" You have 86,400 seconds!"

Rose didnt like the joke, she just kept walking. She knew that was how many seconds there were in 24 hours.

Trixi/Spud's

" I wonder why she never came." Trixi said.

" Yeah, it's strange." Spud said.

" Alright guys, come on say it." Johnny said.

" Say what?" Nerk asked

" Rose was never comming."

" Woah, kid. When have I ever lied to you?" Fu asked.

" Well, there was that one time.."

Flashback.

" Are you sure its safe?" Johhny asked

" Yeah, kid dont worry."

They were standing in front of a warehouse.

" Uhm... I dont know." Johhny said.

" Kid, no ones in there just go."

" Ok, if you say so."

Johnny opened the door and walked in. It was completly dark except for the sunlight shinning in through the opened door. He kept walking. Thats when the door closed behind him. He ran up to it and tried to open it, but it would open.

" Fu!" Johnny yelled.

Thats when the lights flickered on. He was in a stadium, it was what looked like a hockey stadium. In the stands were magical creatures. Johnny looked at them suspicously. The all at once they raised up pies in each hand so Johnny could see. They all had smirks on there faces.

" Oh no. Dont even think about it."

They kept looking at him. Johnny nodded his head no. Then they all nodded yes. They lifted up the pies higher, Johnny closed his eyes preparing to be hit by pies.

The first pie hit him, forcing him to open his eyes. The pie was hot, and it hurt his skin.

" Fuuuuuuuuuuu!" He yelled.

More pies started flying at him, some were hot like the first, some were cold, and some were frozen like ice and felt like rocks. Fu was outside the warehouse laughing hard as he heard Johnny screaming. About thirty or fourty minutes after Johnny entered the warehouse he came out. Fu held back laughter.

" Dont. Say. A word." Johnny said

Fu couldnt help it, and broke out laughing.

Johnny gave him a look, and started running after him. Fu ran away

" Happy pie day!" He yelled back to him.

End flashback.

" Ok, one time Fu said."

" No remember april fools day?"

" Ok, ok there was a lot of times. But you got to trust me on this one." Fu said.

" Suprisingly, Fu is telling the truth." Trixi said.

" If you're telling the truth then cant you just call her?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah!" Angel said.

" You know what? I will." Trixi said.

Ringing sound went off. Nerk looked at his watch.

" Time to patrol the city." Nerk said

" But you're gonna miss the call." Angel said.

" I'll be quick." He assured her.

Roses P.O.V.

Rose was flying on her huntsboard, hoping to find a dragon.

( I wonder who she finds.)

Thats when she sees Nerk, patroling the city. She chased after him, eventually Nerk noticed.

Rose blasted him, and Nerk dodged it.

" Get back here dragon!" Rose yelled

' That voice?' Nerk though to himself ' Its so familiar'

Rose kept chasing him, she heard her cell phone ringing so did Nerk. He thought it was his at first and reached for his pocket, then he realized he was in dragon form. Rose was close to him, so she decided to shoot a net at him. It did reach his entire body, but it caught his feet and tail. It distracted Nerk and Rose caught up, she shot out another net, this time catching his entire body. Nerk started to fall, Rose went under and caught him. She brought him back to the huntsclan.

The Huntsclan Mansion.

" Master, she probably ran off." 88 said.

" You dont know that." The huntsman said.

" Knowing Rose, she's half way to the other side of the country." 89 said.

" Ehem." Rose said catching their attention.

She was holding Nerk in a net in her arms.

" Half way to the other side of the country huh?" She said.

" Excellent work huntsgirl! I mean... pupet." The huntsman said.

" I brought your dragon." Rose said.

" And I'm not eating your young." The huntsman said.

**Florida**

" So dad, when are we going back to our hotel?" Lindsey asked.

" Soon, dont worry I know you feel. I remember comming over to this island when I was your age."

" Good, cause Alexis is killing me."

Jake laughed ( Alexis was Gregory's 13 year old daughter)

" I'm serious, just cause she's a dragon and I'm not she wont shut up!"

" Ok, dont worry we'll leave soon."

" You know, I think she's just jealous, I wiped the floor with her." Alex said.

" Oh, please." Savannah said.

" I beat her in the competition!"

" Thats just cause, I took her out fast for being so cocky." Savannah said.

" Well, none of yay are better than the mac daddy." Jake said.

" Ok, dad." Savannah said.

" Hey, if Lindsey was a dragon I beat she'd beat all of you." Jake said.

Lindsey laughed.

" Dad, I can beat them without dragon powers." Lindsey said.

" You want to test that?" Savannah asked

" Yeah, I do."

" Bring it on." Savannah said.

That night at the Huntsclan.

" Apprentice, are you ready to slay your first dragon?" The huntsman asked

" Yes master." She said. She was wearing her huntsclan outfit with her mask on, she had blue eyes and brown hair.

( do not forget this character. EVER!)

" Good, lets go take a look at the beast." The huntsman said leading his apprentice to the dungeons.

He opened up the entrance to Nerks cell, and was shocked at what he saw inside. He saw... nothing. The dragon was gone.

" Uhm, master? I think the dragon escaped." The apprentice said.

" Of coarse it escaped! You fool!" He snapped at her for pointing out the obvious.

" So, are we going after it?" She asked

" The dragons long gone by now." He said dissappointed.

" I'd rather catch my own dragon master." She said.

The huntsman smiled " You know, you're already a better than my last apprentice." He said.

The girl felt good to get a compliment like that ' The old apprentice must have sucked.' She thought, but she didnt know the reason she was better was because she was loyal, not because of her fighting skills. Which werent bad, just not better than what Roses were at her age, and Rose is even better now.

Nerks P.O.V.

" Come on, fly!" Rose yelled to Nerk.

" I'm sorry, my muscles are cramped from being tied up. My wings had no space, they hurt so bad."

" Ok, just keep going, were getting close." Rose said.

" Ok, just three more blocks." Nerk said.

" Good, were getting close now." Rose said.

At Trixi/Spud's

They looked around the city for Nerk, but he wasnt found. Eventually they gave up.

" Since Rose never answered her phone, I dont believe you guys." Johnny said.

" Come on Johnny, its the truth." Trixi said.

" Yeah, ok." he said.

" Your parents are not lieing Johnny." Loa Shi said. ( Loa Shi means dragon in chinese!)

" See, when does the old man lie?" Fu asked.

Johnny tried to think of a time, he looked at Angel.

" I dont ever remember him lieing." Angel said.

" Thats because he doesn't." A female voice said, everyone looked her direction.

" Rose!" Trixi said with excitement. Standing next to Rose was Nerk, no one payed attention to him.

Trixie ran up to Rose and gave her a hug, Rose returned it.

" How have you been!" Trixie said.

" Its alright." Rose said.

Angel was speachless, so was Johnny.

" Hey, Rose, how's it like being famous?" Spud asked

" It depends. Fans are awesome, and national gossip isnt."

" I know how you feel, kid." Fu said.

Rose laughed.

" We were worried about you, young one." Loa Shi said.

" I know, I'm sorry." Rose said.

" Where were you?" Trixie asked?

" Its a long story, but it doesnt matter. I'm here now." Rose said.

" You had the kids convinced we lied about you." Fu said.

" Oh, right." Rose said looking at Angel and Johnny. " Hey there" Rose said.

" Hey." Johnny said, getting off the coach he and Angel were siting on.

" Dont be shy." Rose said.

" H...Hello." Angel said.

" Hello." Rose said back.

" A...Are you really?" Angel couldnt finish her sentence.

" Savannah's, Alex's, and Lindseys mom?" Rose said.

" Yeah." Johnny said.

" Cant you see the resemblence?" Trixie asked " Look at her eyes." Trixie said.

" Wow, so it is true." Angel said.

" Yeah, its true." Rose said.

" So you have a mansion?" Johnny asked.

Rose smirked

" Of coarse she does! Shes R.T!" Angel said.

" Please, my name is Rose." Rose said.

" Ok, Rose." Angel said.

" You have beautiful kids." Rose said.

" Thank you." Trixie said.

" So how's Link doing?" Fu asked

" He's good." Rose said.

" Is he single?" Angel asked

" Like and eighteen year old would have a crush on you." Johnny said sarcastically.

" It can happen." Angel said.

" Alex will be jealous." Johnny said.

" Hey! I dont like Alex, and you shouldnt be talking." Angel said.

" Oh yeah, why's that?" Johnny asked.

" Cause you're the one writting love songs about Lindsey." Angel said.

" What! Where did you find those?" Johnny asked

" So there are love songs." Angel said.

" Well, all you do is write in your diarey about how much you would just love to kiss Alex. Then you call that girl you always talk to and have sleepovers with and talk about him." Johnny said.

" You listen in on my conversations!" Angel said.

" Hey guys come on. Don't pick on each other." Rose said.

They stopped argueing.

" Yeah, they listen to you but not me." Trixie said, Rose laughed.

" So where is Link?" Angel asked.

" I dont know, him and his friends are celebrating before they start their first year of college. They're traveling all around the U.S." Rose said

" Cool!" Angel said.

In Florida

Jake and the Kids left the island and went back to their hotel, then they went to Universal studios for the day. They went to wait in line for a ride called Dualing Dragons ( real ride, its awesome! goes upside down) except Savannah, she didnt go on the ride. She ate too much just before and didn't want to risk pukeing. She was walking around waiting for the others to get off the ride, she decided to buy herself a slushy. She bought the slushy and turned around, hitting into someone. It was a boy, he had blond hair and blue eyes. The slushy went all over the boy and herself.

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Savannah said.

" No dont worry about it." He said, he looked like he was about 17 or 18 years old.

" Here let me buy you a new one." He said.

" No, dont." Savannah said.

" Hey, its no problem." He said.

" Thanks."

" Hey, so uh, me and some friends are having a party tonight. It'd be cool if you came."

" Uh, I dont know." Savannah said.

" Come on, you look like a girl who likes to have a little fun."

" I dont even know how to get around here." Savannah explained.

" I do, I can pick you up."

" My dad would never allow it."

" Its not that bad of a party. The youngest person that I know is going is 16, and the oldest is 19. Do you think everyone in between that range told their parents?"

" Probably not."

" You see, hakuna matata." He said. ( it means no worries..)

Savannah laughed a little.

" Is there going to be alchohal?" Savannah asked.

" It wouldnt be a party without it." he said.

" How are you getting it?"

" A friend of mine named Link has got it covered."

" I'll be there." Savannah said.

" Cool, so whats your name."

" Oh, I'm savannah."

" Nice, my name is Dick. So Link is gonna pick you up, is that ok?"

" Yeah, sure its fine."

" Cool." Dick said.

Link's gonna be at the party, that should be fun... I hope. Remember dont forget the huntsgirl, say it over and over " dont forget the huntsgirl" which is the new apprentice. So there wasnt any Rose/Lindsey conversation, but I promise they will talk again soon, even better Rose and Jake will talk again soon. Remember that Jake is getting married soon too. I'm sorry I havnt updated this in a looong time, I've just had a busier summer than expected. I'm gonna make an authers notes for this cause theres some things/ Spoilers that I want to say. Just so everyone knows, there WILL BE A SEQAUL! Just so you know.


	6. Do you want a beer?

I waited a little to write this chapter, I was gonna wait until I finished the story to update it, but I'm on vacation, and I'm not going to write much, probably nothing at all. Except this chapter, but it was already half typed. Any way, I want for there to be a sequal for this. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6_: Do you want a beer?_

That night, Jake and the kids went back to the hotel, they rented a movie called American Psycho. Then they all went to sleep, except Savannah. She waited as all the others were sound asleep. After about an hour she maid sure everyone was sleeping. Once it was afirmed she changed out of her pajamas, into regular cloths. Once she did so she left the hotel and waited outside. Thats when a car pulled. The window at the drivers seat went down, and a boy looked out at Savannah.

" Hey, are you Savannah?" he asked

" Yes, are you Link?" Savannah asked back.

" Yep. Come on get in."

She got in the passengers seat next to the drivers. In the back seats there were three other people. Two female and one male.

" Savannah this is Destiny, Tiana, and Cooper." Link said.

" Hey guys." Savannah said.

" Hey." They all said back.

" So, Dick invited you." Link said.

" Yeah, we ran into each other yesterday."

" Yeah, how?" Link asked.

" No, we literally ran into each other."

" Oh, ok."

" So, you're like sixteen?" One of the girls asked it was Destiny.

" Yeah, I am." Savannah answered.

" So am I, and Tiana is seventeen."

" Ok." Savannah said.

" And I'm eighteen, and now we got our ages down how about we go into the party." Link said, getting out of the car.

The four of them walked into an appartment building.

" Woah, this place is nice." Savannah said.

" Yeah, well I guess you can say my mom is a little richer than others." Link said.

" Thats cool!" Savannah said.

" Yeah, it kinda is." Link replied.

They walked into the appartment that held the party.

" Yo, Link I see brought everyone." Dick said.

" Why thank you." Link said.

" Well, I hope you dont mind if I take Savannah off your hands."

" Not at all." Link said.

" Oh wait Dick." Link said calling for him to come back.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Where's Austain?" Link asked.

" Oh, yeah he's with his girlfriend." Dick answered.

" I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Link said.

" Yeah, they've been together, I think her name is Lindsey, or something like that." Dick explained.

" Oh, ok."

Dick went back to Savannah.

" Do you want a beer?" He asked.

" Uh... sure." Savannah replied.

" Cool, I'll be right back." Dick said.

**Meanwhile...**

" I'm glad we're here together. It's nice." Austan said.

" Yeah, it is." Lindsey replied.

" So, do you want a beer? Or water, or whatever?"

" Beer is fine." She replied. ( It's not like they havn't gotten drunk together before.)

" Here you go." Austain said. " So, you want to rent a movie?"

" Yeah sure." Lindsey replied.

**1 hour later, at the party...**

Savannah was feeling a little tipsy, she walked over to the bathroom. She reached out her hand to open the door, but stopped when she heard a noise. Whoever was inside the bathroom was throwing up. Savannah felt disgusted by the sound and walked away.

**30 minutes later, in Jakes hotel room...**

Alex woke up having to use the bathroom and get himself a glass of water. After he did so he walked over back to his bed. He was about to lay down when he looked over at Savannah's bed to see she wasn't there. Then he looked over at Lindsey's bed who also wasn't there. Now, Alex, Savannah, and Lindsey shared the hotel room together. There room was connected to Jakes, Sabrina's and Jasmine's by a door. Alex went through the door.

" Dad, wake up." He said.

" Huh, what?" Jake asked lazily.

" Dad, Lindsey and Savannah are gone! Wake up!" He exclaimed

" What?" Jake said, wakeing himself up.

" They are gone." Alex said again.

" Oh no!" Jake said, finally waking up.

**Austan's Hotel Room, 2:00 a.m.**

The movie that they were watching had just ended.

" So, what now?" Lindsey asked.

Austan smirked, and kissed her.

" Ok, but have to get back to my room before morning." She said.

**At the party, 2:30 a.m.**

The party had just ended. People were leaving, except Dick and Link. ( duh, it's there appartment.)

" Hey, where's Savannah?" Link asked.

" She left a little while ago." Dick replied.

" You let her go alone?"

" No, those two other chicks went with her."

" You mean Destiny and Tiana?"

" Yeah, those two." Dick answered, he was obviously drunk with the way he was speaking and standing.

" What? How could you? You know those girls are evil little things."

" Dude, they are fine." Dick answered.

" Was she drunk?" Link asked

" Who, Desiny and Tiana? No, they barely drank."

" Not them, Savannah!"

" Oh her, yeah she was so totally wasted."

Link was obviously more responsible than Dick, and he wasn't drunk.

" Oh, no." Link said, leaving the appartment.

" Where are you going?" Dick asked, but Link was already gone.

**Meanwhile...**

Jake and Alex were flying around looking for the girls. Jake didn't want to wake Jasmine and Sabrina so he left them a note incase they woke up and everyone was gone.

" Where could they be, dad?" Alex asked.

" I dont know, we must keep looking."

' I hope they're alright' Jake thought to himself.

Jake and Alex stayed up all night looking for the twins. They even got Greggory to help, but they were no where to be found. And eventually Jake and Alex had to go back to their hotel to check on Jasmine and Sabrina. When they got back the two younger girls were still asleep, Jake told Alex to stay with them. While he went back out to look for the girls. Jake looked for hours and after he did everything he could possibly do he started to get worried, and he did the only thing he could possibly do... ( I was gonna end the chapter here but decided to be nice.)

**Roses P.O.V**.

Rose was still in New York. She was at the airport waiting to get back on a plane to California. She was sitting in a chair waiting to be called to board the plane. She was wearing a hat, sun glasses, and a hoody. Just so no one would notice her, although people thought it was strange that she was wearing a hoody in the middle of summer.

With nothing to do she decided to read a book, as she did so her cell phone rang.

" Hello?" She asked, not reconizing the number.

" Rose!" The voice exclaimed.

" Jake?" Rose asked.

" Rose, whatever you're doing you need to stop!"

" What are you talking about?" Rose wondered.

" You need to get to Florida." Jake said.

" Look, I'm kinda busy and its not really a good time for me."

" What! What do you mean it's not a good time? What can you possibly be doing!"

" Whatever it is, I'm sure your girlfriend can help." Rose said.

" Rose!" Jake exclaimed. " Your kids are missing and could be in danger! So get your god damn ass over here!" Jake was loosing his paitence. ( thats why this is rated T)

" I'm on my way." Rose said, getting up from her seat so quickly her hat and glasses fell off.

" Look! Everybody, it's Rose Thorn!" Someone yelled with excitement, everyone looked at Rose and ran up to her.

" Awww man." Rose said.

So, that was chapter 6. What happened to Savannah? Why didn't Lindsey come back to the hotel? And is Rose finally gonna meet all her kids? Well, I'd like to tell you. But I'm on vacation, at Florida. And I'd rather be in Disney world, or Universal studios then type the next chapter, sorry. But I have one more question for you... do you want a beer? Lol, I know I'm not really funny. But I had to ask it.


	7. authers notes spoilers

Spoiler Alert!

notes/spoilers from the auther Pysch13.

July 24th 07.

Hola! So this is authers notes for the fanfic celebrity, I also have this for Underground as well. Anyway there are some interesting things that you might want to know, as well as spoilers.

To start I plan on having a sequal. So this one will probably have around 10-15 chapters. I don't know what the name of the sequal will be, I don't want to title it Celebrity 2, cause thats just uncreative. There is a very small chance that I won't do the sequal, but that is not likely.

**Did you know that?...**

Did you know that Lindey's boyfriend, Austan was originally supposed to die in chapter 5? And so was Fred Nerk? Did you know that Trixie was originally married to Nigel and Spud was with a mermaid? Did you know that Alex was also supposed to go missing in chapter 6? This next one is good, I don't know if anyone noticed because no one said anything but Did you know that In one of the chapters I thought Sabrina's name was Jasmine and I said her name was Jasmine, and once I realized my mistake I had to add in Jasmine as Sabrina's sister?

**Spoilers!!!**

Ok, here are some spoilers, since I can't resist myself sometimes. I'm not going to let out anything huge but spoilers are spoilers so enjoy them. Also remember, I can't promise all of them will come true, but I plan on it. Oh yeah, and some of these things may happpen in sequal.

Someone is supposed to get pregnant.

Someone is supposed to run away forever.

Someone WILL fall in love. ( I'm sure of it.)

Someone is supposed to be dating a wizard, but doesn't know it.

There may be a love triangel.

and thats all you need to know for now.

Next time I might actually use the persons name instead of saying someone.

**Chapter 7.**

I'm going to update not too long from now, so don't worry. Also I'm going to start writting next chapter of Underground for those of you reading that as well. Chapter 7 may be titled Why can't we be together?.

Authers notes will be updated every now and then. Also I'm sorry if you expected this to be a chapter. Lot's of people asked me to put up chap 7, don't worry I will.


	8. Rose Went Down to Florida

!!!!!!!! How long has it been since I updated this?!? lol, those last two comments made me laugh. At least I'm updating now. I'm sorry I was gone for so long guys. I'm back now though. I promise.

So, in case you have forgoten, since it has been a long time, Lindsey and Savannah both snuck out of the hotel room at night to go to different places. Savannah went to the party with Dick, Link, and the two girls that left with her. Lindsey went to see her boyfriend Austain, and spent the night with him. Alex, the younger brother woke up during the night to see that the twins were missing. They looked around town and couldn't find them. Eventually Jake told Alex to go back to the hotel room to go to sleep and to check on Jasmine and Sabrina. Jake then called Rose, who is taking the next flight down to Florida.

**Chapter 7 : ****Rose went down to Florida**

Jake sat quietly in his seat with his head between his knees. So this was it? After all these years, he was finally going to see her face again, and this time it wouldn't be on the television or the cover of some teen magazine. He couldn't wait any longer, the suspense was eatting away at him like a termites. He waited at the Orlando airport, the next plane from Manhattan, New York was going to land in only a matter of minutes. He sat almost perfectly still, like a lion awaiting it's prey, except for every couple of minutes he would start tapping his feet, and then look at his watch which was imprinted "World's best dad," and then he'd look at the arrival time posted up at the bulletein, and then back at his watch. He had to do something to pass the time a little quicker. He looked over at the person satuated to his left. He saw a grown man possibly in his late thirties. The man was leaning in and out of his seat, and shaking uncontrolably. He was holding a cup in his right hand, most likely filled with coffee or a cappucino, he lifted the cup to take a drink from it, while doing so the light brown liquid splashed out of the cup an onto the mans white shirt and pants. Jake eyed him suspicously. What would cause a man to be _that_ nervous? Certainly he wasn't about to meet up with the girl he once loved and treasured.

Austain's apartment, 6:30 a.m.

Lindsey rolled onto her back, still half asleep. She groaned, but it was a happy groan rather than a lazy or annoyed one. Austain, who was lying next to Lindsey, and already awake, cracked a smile.

"You're up early," he whispered, with the smell of alchohal in his breath. Lindsey smiled back at him. He put his arm around her, "See. I bet they havn't even noticed that you're gone..."

Without thinking, Lindsey pulled herself away from Austain's grip, who did not expect this reaction. She began to pace around the room, flaring her arms in the air and saying things to herself that Austain could not understand.

"Woah, calm down. Maybe they are still sleeping."

"What?", Lindsey asked looking up at him. "No! I gotta go!" She scurried around the room gathering different pieces of her clothing, and threw them on. Austain was about to point out that her shirt was on backwards but she was already out the door.

Meanwhile, Link was walking down a sidewalk with two bags in his hands, both filled with trash and plastic cups that were leftover from the previous night. Last night, he looked for Savannah all that he could. She was no where to be seen, and after an hour or so Dick came to get him and brought him back to the hotel. "Don't think that Cooper and I are gonna clean up all this crap by ourselfs.", is what he said.

Link continued to search the backroads for a place to dumb the trash. He spotted an old and rusty blue dumpster in the back of a fastfood restaraunt. He opened it up and threw in the trash, and turned away, and then stopped in his tracks. Did he just see what he thought he saw? He turned back around and reopened the dumpster. Under the piles of trash, stuck out a right hand.

Jake turned away from the strange shaking man and looked back at his watch. Only two minutes and thirty one seconds had passed. He sighed. What if she wasn't really comming? Would she have lied to him? This was about their children, it's an emergency, of coarse she would come... wouldn't she? And, if she did, what would he do about his girlfriend? Would she accept this? Would she leave him? Or.. would he leave her?

"Jake?", a soft voice asked.

Jake turned so fast that it made his neighbor drop his cup of coffee all over his pants. "Rose!"

Yeah, it's kinda short, but hey I updated it didn't I? The next chapter should be longer than this, and I promise you won't have to wait as long! You'll probably get it around Christmas. Yeah, the title is lame, in refference to "The devil went down to Georgia".


End file.
